The proposed contract will develop toxicology data in mice, rats, rabbits, dogs and monkeys that will be used as a basis for safety assessment in the development of pharmaco-therapies to reduce drug use. The high costs of drug abuse and concomitant problems to society, and the tremendous pain and destruction addiction can cause in families, give this research a particular sense of urgency.